1. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates to scoring saws and more particularly pertains to a new wood notching system for cutting grooves into wood before the wood is to be cut by a saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scoring saws is known in the prior art, more specifically, scoring saws heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scoring saws include U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,864 to Wedemeyer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,390 to Bond; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,535 to Ducharme; U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,572 to Pennington; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,914 to Bates; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,757 to Wixey.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wood notching system. The inventive device includes an elongated throat plate positioned within an elongated opening in a table top saw. The throat plate has a large slotted aperture and a small slotted aperture therethrough. The large slotted aperture receives a saw blade of the table top saw therethrough. A scoring knife is adjustably received within the small slotted aperture of the throat plate. The scoring knife is adjustable in an up and down orientation and a side to side orientation. The scoring knife has a sharpened upper edge and an aperture through a lower portion thereof.
In these respects, the wood notching system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting grooves into wood before the wood is to be cut by a saw.